Where she belongs
by poisonmushroom
Summary: Ella, una chica con problemas y rebelde. El un chico comun pero con un pasado tragico. Sus destinos se enlazan y ahora ¿que pasara?
1. prologo

**Soy nueva en esto asi que dire que espero les guste esta historia es alternativa espero les guste.**

**advertencia: tiene mal lenguaje y violencia.**

**Where she belongs?**

**Prologo.**

_Lo recuerdo todo claramente, siempre había sido la misma historia desde que tenia uso de razón y nada había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, a veces me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si __ ella__ hubiera huido de __él__, porque seamos sinceros a quien le gustaría vivir este infierno, gritos que intentar ser sofocados por una mano masculina, reclamos vanos que son callados por un grito algo sordo de el, marcas que son disimuladas para que la gente siga creyendo que son un matrimonio feliz y perfecto, que falso, lo odio._

_Pero vamos que se que todo el mundo sabe de que hablo, a veces me pregunto si es que se hacen o son idiotas, dejando eso de lado, por dios, ellos no saben engañar a nadie, con solo observar bien uno se da cuenta del engaño, porque hay pequeños detalles que saltan a la vista, mínimos, pero los hay, como cuando el se acerca a ella, ahí se nota la tensión en el ambiente, o cuando pasa un brazo por sus hombros y se encoge levemente._

_Bien dejando eso de lado mi vida siempre ha sido así, nunca eh conocido otro estilo de vida, porque se que hay mejores pero a mi me toco este y lo tengo que afrontar, cuando niña escuchaba las peleas entre mis padres al principio solo pequeñas discusiones como en todas las parejas y como la niña ingenua que era no le daba su debida importancia, así que me iba a mi habitación, pero con el paso del tiempo las discusiones fueron subiendo de nivel así que me encerraba en mi habitación y ponía mi cabeza bajo una almohada para suavizar los gritos, otro poco tiempo después, no les bastaba solo gritarse, si no que mi padre la golpeaba y ella no hacia nada, recuerdo perfectamente una vez en la cual intente ayudar a mi mama y mi padre, si es que le puedo llamar así, me golpeo por primera vez en mi vida, al darse cuenta de su error intento pedir perdón, al ver las lagrimas en mis mejillas y las heridas que me causo, pues al golpearme con su puño en mi mejilla choque con una mesa y el florero que reposaba sobre ella se rompió sobre mi cabeza causando que un fino hilo de sangre corriera por mi frente, yo al momento que intentó tocarme retrocedí por acto reflejo. _

_Desde ese entonces que ya nada volvió a ser igual, desde ese entonces la inocencia murió y la imagen que tenia de mi padre murió, ahora solo soy capaz de odiarlo, y de enfrentarme a sus injusticias soportando en silencio el dolor que esto me causa, pero tengo que ser fuerte, por mi y por mi madre, porque yo no me quedo callada a cada reclamo que el hace, y se que ello tiene consecuencia y no me importa porque con tal de decirle sus verdades soy capaz de afrontar eso y mas._

_Así que, como verán así es mi vida, ¿complicada? Si, pero esto es mejor que vivir en la calle, irónico lo se y no importa cada quien ve la vida como le place así que ustedes dirán._


	2. Chapter 1

Bien aqui comienza la historia, espero les guste.

Las mismas advertencias de siempre mal lenguaje y violencia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Ella **

Acaba de sonar el despertador, bienvenida a otro día mas en el infierno, ayer fue otra de esas noches, donde mi "padre" me dio lo que merecía por ser una mala hija, tonterías, lo que paso fue que al llegar el del trabajo mi madre no tenía la cena lista y eso enfureció a ese sujeto, como estaba enojado se acerco a mi madre para golpearla por ser una inútil yo acababa de entrar a casa y al ver como se acercaba amenazante le grite desde donde estaba que era un hijo de puta por atreverse si quiera a pensar en golpear a una mujer, el enfurecido fue directo hacia mí y no me importo sentir su puño en mi mejilla tampoco que me golpeara en el estomago y por tal acto cayera al suelo, después de que estuviera en el suelo todavía distinguí que tenía intenciones de golpear a mi madre así que levantando mi cabeza escupí directo a sus zapatos ganándome otros par de golpes y jalones de pelo, nada que no soportara por mi madre, así fue todo lo que paso ayer en la noche.

Al levantarme de mi cama y caminar al espejo veo claramente un par de hematomas en mi mejilla derecha, el labio inferior roto, y el cabello naranja revuelto. Bien creo que no comencé muy bien a relatar mi vida, soy orihime inoue, tengo 17 años, tengo el cabello naranja, ojos grises, estatura promedio, y cuerpo delgado y cada curva en su lugar, pasando a cosas más importantes, me aparto del espejo y voy directo al baño para tomar una ducha y así relajar la tensión en mis músculos y estar preparada mentalmente para un arduo día en el instituto, porque ahí también era un infierno en definitiva no se que hice en mi vida anterior para merecer esto pero imagino que tuvo que ser algo sumamente horrendo porque de no ser así no entiendo porque tengo que vivir esta maldita vida.

Al salir de la ducha tomo una toalla la cual enredo alrededor de mi cuerpo y me voy a mi habitación para "arreglarme", una vez ahí tomo una playera negra de manga corta que en si no es mi muy justa ni muy floja con unas letras en la espalda que dicen "fuck you" y unos pantalones de mezclilla que me quedan algo grandes y me pongo mis convers negras, una vez todo esto está listo me paro una vez más frente al espejo para tratar las heridas de ayer, me pongo una pequeña cinta adhesiva en el labio roto para que no se vuelva a abrir y aplico una especie de pomada para los hematomas con esto listo procedo a recoger mi cabello en una coleta y me pongo unos pasadores para el cabello que parecen flores de color azul para que eviten que dos mechones de mi cabello tapen mi rostro, cuando todo está listo veo la hora en el reloj y me doy cuenta que se me está haciendo tarde para ir al instituto así que tomo mi mochila y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina y comer algo.

Al llegar a la cocina agarro un pan, lo tuesto y le pongo mantequilla, saco un vaso y me sirvo jugo de naranja cuando acabe, deje el vaso en el fregadero y me fui camino a la escuela ignorando la mirada de todo el mundo, porque la verdad es que lo que ellos piensen es lo que menos me importa, con unos cuantos comentarios indeseables llego al instituto, en la puerta me detengo un momento observando todo, y cuando por fin me decido a entrar suelto un suspiro, con pasos lentos entro al salón donde veo a mi gran amigo Chad, un joven alto con piel algo morena cabello color café oscuro que tapa un poco de su rostro, sentado en la última fila junto a la ventana, me dirijo a donde esta él y dejo mi mochila en el asiento de enfrente.

-Orihime, ¿Qué te paso?- me pregunta Chad con preocupación en su tono de voz.

-nada, tú sabes lo de siempre una pelea callejera - le digo moviendo mi mano en un intento de restarle importancia.- y como veras no salí ilesa- termine señalando mis heridas.

-no mientas, si hubiera sido así me hubieras llamado- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos- o será más bien ¿que no confías en mi?- me pregunto mientras apretaba sus puños en seña de impotencia.

-sabes que no es nada de lo que dices- respondo relajando mi semblante pues mientras me hablaba me había tensado- simplemente no te llame porque creí que no era necesario- me volteé dándole la espalda para que no notara la mentira en mis ojos- eran insignificantes, una total molestia- termine soltando un bufido.

-pues insignificantes no eran, pues mira como te dejaron- dice cediendo a pesar de saber que era una completa mentira.- pero si vuelve a pasar algo como esto no dudes en llamarme y estaré ahí- dice esto mientras se para y se pone frente a ella- te prometo que hare cuanto esté a mi alcance para ayudarte y no dejarte sola- termina diciendo esto mientras toma sus manos.

-lo sé y lo agradezco- le digo mientras muestro una sonrisa- ahora ve a sentarte que ya va a empezar la clase- suelto mis manos de las suyas y vuelvo a fijar mi vista al frente pues el profesor ahí se encontraba.

Durante el transcurso de la clase no presto la mas mínima atención solo oí algo de un nuevo alumno y que lo tratáramos bien, lo mismo de siempre, sinceramente no recuerdo su nombre y tampoco su apariencia, pues estaba pensando en cómo seguir manteniendo esta mentira, una vez más pierdo mi vista en el cielo el cual poco a poco se va nublando, fantástico solo esto faltaba para que mi día fuera completamente feliz, que se note el sarcasmo, bufe y volví a prestar atención a lo que quedaba de clase, aburrido fue lo único que pensé.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que por fin sonó el timbre del receso, me paro junto con Chad y nos fuimos al comedor, una vez ahí, cogimos nuestros almuerzos y nos sentamos en una mesa platicando de temas triviales, hasta que ella apareció.

-mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí- me dijo, una joven cabello negro corto y ojos negros- si es la gata de Orihime- me sonrío con arrogancia.

-tan temprano y fastidiando, Rukia, que placer tenerte aquí- le sigo mirándola con sorna- vienes a fastidiar para no aburrirte de tus incompetentes amigos.-termine diciendo con una sonrisa burlona.

-cállate zorra, tú no sabes de qué estás hablando- le replica un joven de cabello rojo largo con tatuajes en su cara y ojos de color café, su nombre Abarai Renji- ten más respeto, estúpida- termina chasqueando la lengua.

-cuidadito con cómo me hablas- lo amenazo con una pequeña navaja, que siempre cargo conmigo, en su cuello- porque no querrás vértelas con migo me oyes- agarro su mentón y lo miro directo a los ojos- ya me quitaron el hambre, me largo- lo suelto y guardo mi navaja. – un placer sostener tan agradable conversación contigo Rukia-le digo con sarcasmo- espero que no se vuelva a repetir, vamos Chad, ya es hora de clase, adiós- me despido mientras camino y levanto un mando en seña de despedida.

-esa maldita me las va a pagar- dice Rukia mientras sus manos forman puños- le voy a dar en donde más le duele. –termina diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué la odias tanto?- le pregunta Renji.

-por el daño que le causo a mi familia- dice mientras frunce el seño.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-le pregunta sabiendo que es necesario cambiar el tema.

-eso no te incumbe- lo mira por sobre su hombro con desprecio mientras camina para ir a clases.

-me incumbe porque se trata de ti- dice con voz baja y un tono de melancolía, mientras el también toma rumbo para sus clases.

Mientras que Orihime seguía metida en sus pensamientos rumbo a su salón, Chad la miraba preocupado pues sabía que ella volvía a sumergirse en medio de sus recuerdos, así que para romper el silencio decide entablar una conversación.

-¿piensas dejar que continúe haciendo todo lo que le plazca?- le pregunta Chad.- o ya tienes algo en mente para que te deje en paz- le dice mientras la mira.

-no lo sé- le dice mirándolo con ojos opacos, muertos y ahogados en dolor- por un lado siento que me lo merezco- le dice con una sonrisa rota- pero sé que a pesar que le permita que me trate así nada va a cambiar el pasado- termina suspirando y mirando al frente.

-se que eres una buena persona- la mira con melancolía- pero sabes que aceptando todo el peso sobre tus hombros no arreglara nada- le dice con voz firme- no arreglara tu pasado ni tu vida, la vida de ella o la de él- le dice mientras pone una mano sobre su hombro- será mejor que entremos- al decir esto abre la puerta y camina directo a su lugar.

-lo sé, créeme que me arrepiento de todo, pero tengo que enfrentar mis errores y sus consecuencias por más duras que sean y no importa si tengo que sufrir o morir por ello- dice esto en voz baja mientras aprieta una mano sobre su pecho- pero te agradezco tu preocupación, eres un buen amigo Chad- dice con una sonrisa y un suspiro mientras ella toma asiento.

* * *

Bien espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen comentarios, ideas, etc.


	3. Chapter 2

**ola de nuevo.**

aqui les dejo el segundo capi jaja lo que todos esperaban la aparicion de ichigo.

espero que sea entendible, disculpen faltas de ortografia, etc.

las advertencias de siempre violencia y mal vocabulario.

**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Él**

Bien, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 17 años, soy alto, cabello naranja y rebelde, ojos de color café, tengo dos hermanas menores Karin y Yuzu, mi padre se llama Isshin y es doctor, mi madre había muerto cuando era niño.

Nos acabamos de mudar así que me encontraba en mi cuarto desempacando, pues al día siguiente tendría que ir a un nuevo instituto, no saben la felicidad que eso me causa nótese el sarcasmo.

Estaba observando por la ventana cuando vi a una joven de cabello naranja más oscuro que el mío entrar en la casa de enfrente, mentiría si dijera que no me causo curiosidad imagino tendrá mi edad, dejando de lado mis pensamientos veo la hora en mi reloj y decido ir a dormir pues mañana tendré que empezar a ir a la escuela.

Acababa de sonar el despertador, así que me levante y fui al baño a tomar una ducha, al salir fui directo a mi cuarto tomo unos jeans y una playera manga larga negra me puse unos vans de cuadritos negros y blancos, una vez listo baje a desayunar.

Yuzu estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo y karin estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo, mientras que mi padre aparece desde mi espalda e intenta asfixiarme, lo cual esquivo dando después un golpe al rostro de mi padre, después de esto camino directo a la mesa tomando asiento mientras Yuzu pone mi desayuno en la mesa, cuando acabe de comer fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, con todo listo salí del baño y tome mi mochila.

Al llegar a la escuela fui directo a la dirección a hacer el papeleo correspondiente una vez terminado esto fui directo a mi salón, al tocar la puerta el profesor me hace entrar y presentarme, cuando me indica el lugar correspondiente me doy cuenta que la joven que vi ayer es la misma que esta en mi salón.

Durante el transcurso de clases no pude apartar mi mirada de ella, no era porque me gustara, no, era mas bien incertidumbre, era una inmensa curiosidad, porque me había dado cuenta de que llego golpeada y que eso parecía importarle un pepino a los demás, me imagino que era normal verla así, pero aun así me preocupaba.

Así transcurrió el resto de las clases hasta que dieron el timbre del receso, al llegar a la cafetería la volví a ver estaba apartada de todos con su amigo, cuando vi que se le acercaba una joven de cabello negro, me intrigo mas ver la cara de fastidio que puso cuando esto paso, parece que discutían, me sorprendí cuando vi que ella la de cabello naranja saco una navaja, cuando se fue yo también me levante de mi lugar y salí, estando en el pasillo choque contra alguien.

-perdón, estaba distraído- le dije mientras recogía unos cuantos libros que estaban tirados y se los entregaba.

-no importa, estaba en las mismas- me dijo mientras aceptaba los libros que le ofrecía

-soy Kurosaki Ichigo- le dije mientras le tendía la mano

-soy Ishida Uryu- me respondió mientras aceptaba mi mano- estamos en el mismo salón- me informo

-enserio, no me había dado cuenta- le conteste mientras le sonreía- como veras soy nuevo – al decir esto metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

-si, me di cuenta- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- que no quitaste tu mirada de Orihime- termina diciendo mientras comienza a caminar.

-Orihime?- le pregunto mientras lo alcanzo- ¿así se llama la chica de pelo naranja?- le pregunto.

-si, ella es, y yo que tu no me le acercaba- dice mientas entra al salón

-¿porque?- le pregunto intrigado

-porque es un problema para esta escuela, acepto que tiene muy buenas notas pero eso no le da derecho a comportarse como se comporta- dice con sorna en cada una de sus palabras- es una escoria, una perdida, si quedara en mis manos desde hace mucho que no estuviera en esta escuela la muy estúpida- termina diciendo con odio.

-oye bájale a como le hablas esta bien que sea rebelde y todo pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así a sus espaldas- le digo con cierto rastro de enojo en mi voz.

-eso dices ahora que no la conoces pero si la conocieras pensarías lo mismo que toda esta escuela, aquí no hay mucha, sino mas bien es casi inexistente, la gente que la quiere- me responde con voz fría.

-respóndeme esta pregunta- lo miro- ¿es normal que venga así de lastimada?- sin quererlo en mi voz se noto la preocupación.

-si, hay veces que viene peor pero sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado- continua con un tono de voz frío e indiferente.

-no sabes el porque- le hago otra pregunta aparentando indiferencia.

-es porque es dueña de una pandilla- me dice con el repudio reflejado en su rostro.

-ya veo. Oye, ¿conoces a una tipa de cabello negro corto que anda con un tipo de cabello rojo?- le pregunto.

-te refieres a Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji-me responde-ellos son algo así como los populares, ya sabes los que mandan en el instituto- me informa- y como todos odian a Orihime.

-¿sin ningún motivo?-le hago otra pregunta

-me imagino que tienen uno- me dice como si no pasara nada- la verdad nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como es que todo esto comenzó.

Después de eso último que dijo continuamos caminado en completo silencio, y una vez llegamos al salón cada uno se fue a su respectivo sitio.

Mientras me quedaba pensando en la poca información que había conseguido acerca de ella y mientras intentaba armar un rompecabezas con ello cada teoría era más incoherente que la otra, salvo una par que por el momento no pienso revelar.

De repente oigo el sonido de la campana indicando el inicio de una nueva clase, saco el horario que me entregaron con mis papeles y me doy cuenta que sigue deportes.

Al ser la última clase del día decido faltar, ya saben por ser el primer día y porque no tenía ánimos de ir y estar sentado sin hacer nada. Al salir del edificio veo una cabellera particularmente llamativa y de color naranja dirigiendo se a la salida con paso calmo, viendo esto decido acelerar mi paso para acercarme a ella.

-Hey, espera un momento- le digo una vez la alcanzo- soy Ichigo – le digo mientras me paro frente a ella.

-¿me debería importar quién eres?- me dice con un tono frío e indiferente.

-oh vamos me acabo de presentar, por educación deberías dar el tuyo- le digo ignorando su respuesta anterior y comenzando a caminar a la par.

-como si me importaran los modales- me contesta con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-deberían, son una parte importante para la socialización- le digo en broma- dejando la interesante conversación de lado sigo esperando que me digas tu nombre.- le digo mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

-si te digo mi nombre ¿dejaras de fastidiarme?- responde con el enojo marcado en su voz.

-si claro, te doy mi palabra de... ¿niño explorador?- le digo mientras alzo una mano a modo de juramento.

-me llamo Orihime- responde soltando un suspiro frustrado- ahora déjame en paz.- camina dándome la espalda.

Bien no resulto como esperaba pero por lo menos conseguí hablar con ella, tiene una personalidad algo única, totalmente encantadora y adorable nótese el sarcasmo.

Bien después de esa escena comencé mi camino a mi casa, mientras ponía atención a todo lo que me rodeaba, veo la figura de una chica siendo molestada por unos tipos, me acerco un poco para saber que es lo que pasa.

Al estar a una distancia prudente analizo la situación y al ver que los tipos no tienen buenas intenciones decido intervenir.

Así da comienzo la pelea eran cinco contra mi, patadas, golpes, sangre había de todo pero siempre cuidando tener a la chica cubierta pero en un descuido un tipo se acerca a mi por la espalda dándome un golpe en la nuca si bien hizo que mi visión se nublara tenia la voluntad para seguir.

Solo quedaban 2 tipos mi estado era patético sangre caía de mi ceja y mi labio, tenia hematomas en el resto de mi cuerpo, pero ellos estaban en mis mismas condiciones, se acercaron los dos al mismo tiempo, todo paso en un segundo le di con mi puno a uno y al otro una patada dando así por finalizada la pelea.

Después de eso lo ultimo que recuerdo es el rostro de la chica lleno de preocupación mientras me desvanecía en la inconciencia.

* * *

emm se quedaran con las ganas tengo que informar que los primeros capitulos son alternado entre orihime e ichigo y que emm

proximamente entrare de nuevo a la escuela asi que las actualizaciones seran mas lentas paciencia si?

**agradezco de todo corazon todos los reviews, me inspiran dia con dia.**

**gracias  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**bien aqui esta el tercer capi la verdad no estoy segura que les guste**

**para que este capitulo acabara me inspiro mucho la cancion de welcome to my life de simple plan no se **

**ustedes pero creo que esa cancion queda bien para este cap.**

**adv: violencia, mal lenguaje  
**

**

* * *

Capitulo 3. **** Welcome to my life.**

Una vez que sonó el timbre para ir a deportes guarde mis cosas y decidí que era momento de irme, ¿motivo? Simplemente no tenia ganas de que la gente observara los golpes que tenia mi cuerpo, se que ellos están acostumbrados pero de igual forma no dejan de verme con sorna, no muestran pena ni compasión, aunque la verdad es que me alegra que sea así.

Volviendo al tema de deportes yo solo iba lo necesario para aprobar y faltaba cuando me diera la gana, como en este caso solo era una clase introductoria podía darme el lujo de faltar.

Cuando me estaba acercando a la salida se me acerco un tipo muy extraño de cabello naranja y ojos de color café, mas alto que yo, se acerco muy campante preguntando mi nombre que tipo tan raro, después de que me fastidiara tanto decidí decirle mi nombre, después de eso podría decirse que hui.

Camino a casa decidí parar en una tienda a comprar algunos víveres para preparar la cena para que la escena de ayer no se repitiera de nuevo.

Entre a la tienda y busque lo indispensable para preparar hamburguesas, cuando ya tenia todo lo necesario estaba dispuesta a ir a pagar la mercancía cuando me encontré con un ser indeseable y que solo alegraba mi existencia, nótese el sarcasmo.

Do you ever feel like breaking down? 

Do you ever feel out of place? 

Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you 

Do you ever wanna run away? 

Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud so that no one hears you screaming?

-mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí- dijo un joven cabello negro algo largo y ojos verdes, piel pálida, alto, musculoso, nombre Ulquiorra Cifer - que milagro que te dejas ver – dice con burla

-ya vez, hierba mala nunca muere o si, bastardo- le digo en igual tono- si me disculpas tengo asuntos mas importantes que hacer- le digo con un tono falsamente cordial mientras empiezo a caminar.

-no, no, no. Tu tienes asuntos pendientes con mi jefe, así que te vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, y sabes que por las malas no te garantizo tu vida- me dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

-mira, este no ha sido un buen día, así que tu decide si vas con tu porquería de jefe y le dices que con gusto hablo con el otro día, es mas, en otra vida,- le digo todo esto con enfado- o decides ser mi saco de boxeo personal para descargar toda la tensión acumulada este día, y sabes que si te garantizo yo- le digo mientras lo agarro de cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta- una ida al hospital directo a emergencias, eso si, no te garantizo que llegues conciente y menos que vuelvas a despertar- termino diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-oh, eso es todo, esperaba mas de ti- dice con falsa decepción- pero esta bien le daré tu lindo recado al jefe- dice mientras libera su camisa de mis manos y acerca su rostro al mío- cuida tu mirada Orihime, no es normal que _tu_ seas tan frágil - cuando dice esto toma mi rostro con sus manos y susurra con preocupación- no te guardes todo para ti.

no you don't know what its like when nothing feels alright

no you don't know what its like to be like me to be hurt to

to feel lost to be left out in the dark

to be kicked when you're down

you feel like you've been pushed around to be

on the edge of breaking down and no one's there

to save you no you don't know what its like

welcome to my life

Cuando dijo eso se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que si me preocupaba era su observación, no podía permitir que el mundo se diera cuenta de mi vulnerabilidad, porque hay momentos en los que ya no puedo mas y mientras busco ayuda, es cuando ellos aprovechan para dar mas golpes, se que soy fuerte y así mismo humana, como cualquier otro necesito desahogarme.

Pero de igual forma es raro que Ulquiorra muestre su preocupación por mi tan abiertamente porque él sabe que si alguien se entera le irá mal, de cualquier manera espero sepa lo que hace.

Cuando pague la mercancía fui directo a casa, cuando ya la podía divisar a lo lejos me di cuenta que las cosas no iban para nada bien, decidida apure el paso, a cada segundo sentía el palpitar de mi corazón mas y mas irregular.

No era buena señal el coche de mi "padre" estacionado afuera, mucho menos el silencio anormal en la casa, apurada y asustada abrí la puerta encontrándome cara a cara con mi progenitor.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le cuestiono mientras cruzo mis brazos y me recargo en el marco de la puerta.- pensé que en estos momentos andarías con cuanta puta se te cruzara por enfrente.- le digo con sorna y una sonrisa socarrona

-mas respeto estúpida, que esta casa es mía y así como esto me pertenece tú también- me grito con rabia.

-no me hables así idiota- le digo con desprecio- no soy de tu propiedad, tendré tu sangre pero no soy tuya, ¿comprendes?- le escupo con desprecio.

-mira no me hagas enfadar porque tu querida mami pagara las consecuencias- me dice desafiante.

-esta bien, ¿para que estas aquí?- le pregunto sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en mi rostro o voz.

-escuche que en tu salón hay un nuevo alumno, ¿es cierto?- me pregunta seriamente

-no veo porque eso te deba importar- le contesto en tono frívolo.

-limítate a contestar y hacer lo que te digo, porque sabes bien de lo que soy capaz.- dice intentando no alzar la voz.

-esta bien, hare lo que digas- contesto derrotada.- si, hay un nuevo chico, ¿algo mas que quieras saber?- le pregunto con un tono falsamente amable

-mantente lo mas alejada posible de el, ¿me entendiste?- me pregunta con impaciencia.

-sí, sí, lo que digas, ahora lárgate- le digo con fastidio.

-mas te vale no desobedecer Orihime, o tu vida será un infierno- me amenazo el muy idiota.

-¿un infierno dices? Si ya lo es, pero no te preocupes te pagare el favor, por eso, algún día te hare saber lo que es un infierno y será ahí cuando te arrepientas de todo lo que has hecho- le digo con odio.

-como sea, me largo, regresare tarde- se despide con indiferencia, como si me importara que regrese.

Cuando él se fue, camine hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida para mi madre, mientras hacía esto no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese sujeto, porque se veía tan desesperado, porque tanta ansiedad en oír mi respuesta, que me estará ocultando, demasiadas dudas y ninguna respuesta, solo me alegraba que por lo menos hoy no haya intentado golpear a mi madre mientras no estaba y que solo me esperara a mi me hacía sentir tranquila.

Do you wanna be somebody else?

are you sick of feeling so left out?

are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around? with the big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside your bleeding

Cuando acabe de cocinar, puse todo en una bandeja y se lo lleve a mi madre, cuando termine fui directo a mi habitación hice mis tareas y trate mis heridas nuevamente, cuando acabe con eso me tire un rato en mi cama oyendo música, mientras cerraba mis ojos distinguí claramente welcome to my life se simple plan.

no you don't know what its like when nothing feels alright

no you don't know what its like me to be hurt to

to feel lost to be left out in the dark

to be kicked when you're down

you feel like you've been pushed around to be

on the edge of breaking down and no one's there

to save you no you don't know what its like

welcome to my life

Esa canción siempre me recordaba mi triste realidad, decidida me levante de mi cama, fui al cuarto de mi madre a despedirme y cerrar su cuarto con llave, por seguridad suya, cuando acabe salí y con una parte de la canción en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez fui en busca de mi "vida".

no one ever lied straight to your face 

and no one ever stabbed you in the back 

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok 

everybody always gave you what you wanted 

never had to work it was always there 

you don't know what its like, what its like 

to be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark 

to be kicked when your down you feel like you've been pushed around 

to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you 

no you don't know what its like 

to be hurt to be lost to be left out in the dark 

to be kicked when you're down you feel like you've been pushed around 

to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you 

no you don't know what its like welcome to my life. 

welcome to my life welcome to my life.

* * *

que les parecio? acepto cualquier comentario, ya sea para felicitar o lo que sea asi tambien como para

reclamar.

les quiero decir que los proximos capitulos no seran cada semana porque ya entro el lunes a la escuela

y por lo tanto no es lo mismo, ya comence en capitulo 4 y espero poder acabarlo pronto de todas formas por lo menos ese

hare todo lo posible por tenerlo terminado para el fin de semana ok.


	5. Chapter 4

bien aqui esta otro cpitulo, despues de algo de tiempo, quiero disuclparme por eso y pues no habia tendio tiempo y eso es causa de la escuela estando en mi ultimo año de preparatoria pues hay mas tareas y pues desafortunadamente son casi todos los dias, bien basta de eso, sin mas el capitulo.

advertencia: en este caso creo que no hay solo mal lenguaje creo

**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Confused**

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro, al intentar abrir los ojos la luz me dio directo obligándome a cerrarlos de nuevo, al hacer otro intento pude lograrlo con éxito pero me di cuenta que esta no era mi habitación, al intentar recordar como llegue ahí no había nada mi mente estaba en blanco solo recuerdo haberme peleado y que después caí en la inconsciencia, al intentar incorporarme falle pues mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, así que resignándome solo observe la habitación, muy normal, un librero, escritorio, y las paredes lilas con algunos pósters de grupos que ni conozco.

La verdad es que no sabía que mas hacer, me estaba impacientando pues el dueño de la habitación no aparecía, lo único que quería era irme pero por cómo van las cosas eso parece imposible, con el paso del tiempo me quede dormido sin darme cuenta.

Desperté al oír pasos dirigirse hacia aquí, me incorpore un poco en cama esperando paciente que se abriera la puerta y una vez lo hizo pude observar a una joven de cabello negro y ojos negros, se me hacia conocida pero en este momento no podía recordar donde la vi, venia entrando con una bandeja con comida, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que me estaba muriendo de hambre, dejo la bandeja en una mesilla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y ella tomo asiento en una orilla de la cama.

-espero que te encuentres mejor- me dice con una débil sonrisa- también quería agradecerte el que me hallas salvado de esos tipos.

-si, si, no es nada, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto con una mueca de confusión en mi rostro- y ya que estamos en la hora de las preguntas ¿Por qué esos tipos te molestaban?- hago otra pregunta pues seamos sinceros cualquiera tendría curiosidad por algo así, solo esperemos que no se aplique eso de la curiosidad no mate al gato.

-soy Kuchiki Rukia, el porqué estaba en esa situación fue por viejas cuentas que saldar, pero eso no importa ahora, creo que es más que suficiente o ¿no?- me dijo con un tono nervioso, muy leve, como si estuviera ocultando algo importante.

-¿tu debiéndole algo a ellos?- le dije con incredulidad fingida, algo que ella no noto.- no preguntaré como fue, así que, dime cuanto tiempo llevo dormido- le pregunte preocupado, no por mi si no por mis hermanas, a ellas les importo mucho.

- no mucho, alrededor de unas 3 horas- contesto despreocupada, casi como si fuera lo más normal el tener a un chico herido en su cuarto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- te agradezco que me ayudaras , pero creo que ya es hora de irme- dije intentando de pararme pero no pude, pues mi cuerpo estaba resentido por los golpes.- o tal vez no- agrego con un poco de humor- si no te importa podrías ayudarme- le digo avergonzado.

- claro, solo tenias que decirlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- pero creo que primero deberías comer para que puedas tomar los des inflamatorios que traje.

Una vez que comí y me tome las pastillas, estaba más que listo para irme pero lo que iba a pasar a continuación no me lo hubiera esperado, ni imaginaba que eso sería el detonante para todo lo que pasaría en un futuro.

Estando en la puerta listo para irme me despedí de Rukia, teniendo literalmente un pie en la calle sentí como una pequeña mano se aferraba a mi brazo y cuando me di vuelta para preguntarle qué pasaba, sentí unos labios sobre los míos, decir que me tomo por sorpresa era poco, estaba en shock, mis ojos abiertos de par en par, a más no poder, cuando por fin pude reaccionar, la verdad es que no se después de cuánto tiempo fue eso, la separe de mi, la verdad creo que algo bruscamente, mirándole incrédulo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte sorprendido, si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar no le hubiera creído y me hubiera reído en su cara, pero ahora soy incapaz de aceptarlo.

-yo lo deseaba, pero si quieres tomarlo como mi muestra de agradecimiento adelante, no importa – dijo honesta sin una sola pisca de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer- le dije molesto- adiós- termine diciendo esto ya estando fuera de su casa.

Siendo incapaz de escuchar lo que comenzaba con mis problemas.

-ni creas que lo hare, a menos que tú me lo pidas, créeme que eso será muy pronto- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras iba camino a mi casa no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que paso antes, porque reacciono de esa manera, no entiendo que es lo que está ocultando, se que en estos momentos está planeando algo pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo para mí, es tan frustrante, porque tenía esa loca que obsesionarse conmigo agh no lo entiendo, espero que haya entendido que no me interesa, tiene una mente tan retorcida, se que algo esconde y que lo que esconde tiene que ver con Orihime pero que.

Dejando eso de lado, entre en mi casa, tan sumido en mis dudas estaba que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado, salude a mis hermanas pues nuestro padre normalmente esta de turno hasta tarde en el hospital.

-Yuzu, no bajare a cenar, así que no me molesten- le dije esto serio mientras subía las escaleras, entraba a mi cuarto me cambiaba y volvía a bajar, si lo sé tal vez piensen que soy un incoherente, indeciso y vago y tal vez lo sea pero no importa, una vez estuve abajo les dije a Yuzu y Karin que iba a salir y que regresaría mas tarde.

Necesitaba despejarme no podía sacar de mi mente la actitud de Orihime y el beso con Rukia, es que las mujeres quieren volverme loco, es demasiado para cualquier hombre, por un lado una chica que es la rebelde de la escuela que tiene golpes constantes y por el otro una loca, acosadora en entrenamiento y tal vez psicópata, que gran vida la mía, si alguien la quiere no dudo en cambiarla por algo un poco mejor, mentira, después estaría aburrido olvídenlo.

Tan perdido estaba que termine chocando con alguien, parece que hoy es el día de conoce gente mientras la chocas, pero que gran coincidencia que con quien me encontré es nada más y nada menos que Chad, se que ese no es su nombre pero es más fácil de pronunciar, así que aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-disculpa amigo, no te había visto- le digo con una mano rascando la parte trasera de mi cabeza y una sonrisa muy leve- soy Ichigo- me presento esperando que mi plan tenga éxito.

-Chad- respondió, valla sí que es de pocas palabras o al menos eso parece.

-emm, conoces algún lugar por aquí donde haya buena comida- digo esperando algo que pueda usar a mi favor cualquier cosa estaría bien.

La verdad ya me lo esperaba, el tipo este solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, de que me quejo tan siquiera no se fue, con un suspiro comienzo a seguirlo, ¿dando así comienzo a nuestra amistad?

* * *

bien jaja que les parecio, se que alomejor esta muy sin chiste pero a partir de aqui todo va tomando forma, jajaj los sorpendio el beso, a mi tambien de hecho eso no lo tenia pensado pero surgio en un momento de inspiracion y eso sera esencial para lo que pasra en el futuro.

les agradezco profundamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia, muchas gracias!

dudas, comentarios, les gusto, no les gusto, algo que quieran saber, algo que tegna que aclarar?

no duden en dejar su comentarios despues del tono pip... xD mentira solo dejen un review por cual quier cosa si se los gradezco.


	6. Chapter 5

bien aqui estoy de nuevo perdon por tardar tanto pero fue demasiado pesado para mi enserio que si tareas, trabajos, examenes,

cada uno de tras de otro, aparte que la inspiracion no llegaba, por eso este capi esta mas corto pero espero que les guste

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5. Hurt.**

Y aquí estaba yo, sola caminando por las calles desiertas, tan deprimentes, estaba por explotar, ya no podía soportar más, estaba tan dolida, no todo es como la gente piensa y dice, ¡ja! No podrían estar más equivocados, en mi solo veían una chica problema, que según ellos estaba en su etapa de rebeldía y que se compondría o que moriría por una sobredosis en alguna calle o talvez apuñalada, ellos solo juzgan pero no preguntan, no saben que mi padre es un bastardo que nos maltrata a mi madre y a mi.

De repente siento mí celular vibrar, me había llegado un mensaje de Arisawa Tatsuki, diría que es mi mejor amiga, el mensaje decía:

_Orihime, problemas, ya sabes donde te estaremos esperando, no tardes en llegar esto no me huele bien_

Después de haber leído el mensaje guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mientras empezaba a correr al lugar de encuentro pues me preocupaba, no quería que mis amigos sufrieran pues sabia que a quien buscaban era a mi.

Ya estaba cerca del lugar acorado, cuando estaba a unos metros de ahí pude apreciar claramente a mis amigos, tomare este momento para presentarlos sin tanto detalle: Taktsuki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yourichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara, y ahí estaban otros tipos los que buscaban problemas, ellos estaban golpeados y eso que todavía no comenzaba la pelea, llevaban consigo unos tubos de metal y me imagino también que navajas, por supuesto que estas bien ocultas, por que con ellas nos tomarían por sorpresa, son trucos que uno aprende con los años, pero eso a mi ya no me sorprende, nosotros ya sabemos como son.

-bien, ya estoy aquí, díganme que es lo que buscan- les digo parándome frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y una sonrisa desafiante.

-vaya, hasta que sale en ratón de su escondite- me responde con burla uno de ellos- venimos a saldar cuentas pendientes contigo- agrega con un tono mas serio.

-así que vienen a salar cuentas conmigo, me parece perfecto- le respondo como si fuera una brillante idea- pero antes de patearles el trasero y se vallan con la cola entre las patas, díganme quien los manda- le digo alzando mi cabeza con altivez.

-tu lo debes saber mejor que nadie, ORI-HI-ME - me dice con burla y poniendo especial énfasis en mi nombre- así que no juegues a la inocente con nosotros.- termina diciendo con superioridad.

-no, si yo no juego, pero como imaginaras, hay mucha gente que me odia, así que entre mi larga lista de "mejores amigos" es difícil saber de quien hablas- le digo con desinterés mientras veo las uñas de una de mis manos- así que si no te importa sácame de mi ignorancia- termino diciendo con sorna.

-muy bien, muñeca, te lo diré para acabar con esto de una vez por todas- me dice irritado- haber si reconoces el nombre de Kuchiki Rukia- termino diciendo con un tono mas siniestro.

-¡claro! ahora recuerdo si es mi "mejor amiga"- le digo con fingida sorpresa- ya me canse de hablar vamos a acabar de una vez con esto,- digo con fastidio- denme lo mejor que tengan- agrego mientras me pongo en pose defensiva dando así el inicio del combate.

el primero en acercarse a mi fue el tipo con el que estaba hablando, venia corriendo con el tubo entre sus manos listo para golpearme pero yo lo esquive, y aprovechando que se fue de largo y que me daba la espalda le plante un buen codazo entre los omoplatos cayendo al suelo y cuando el estaba por levantarse le plante una patada en el estomago, volviendo a caer por la falta de aire, me tomo un segundo para observar a mi alrededor y veo a mis amigos peleando con los demás tipos, pero mi distracción fue cara pues el tipo con el que estaba sosteniendo la pelea tomo de nuevo el tubo incorporándose muy rápidamente y golpeándome directo a las costillas y como sabrán rompiéndome unas cuantas, pero esto lo pagaría caro, sin pensarlo mucho levanto mi pierna para darle una patada directa a su cabeza, la cual evita y yo vuelvo a aprovechar ese momento para darle un puñetazo en la cara, en consecuencia se desestabilizo lo que aproveche a mi favor pendiendo mis manos apoyadas en el piso y estirando una pierna mientras lo barría, cayendo por completo al suelo, me pongo de pie rápidamente y le doy mas patadas en los costados, mientras sentía como me quemaba el lado en el cual mis costillas estaban rotas, aprendí a manejar mi dolor, a no demostrarlo pero poco a poco sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban y que mi visión se desenfocaba, y cuando comencé a ver todo borroso, me di cuenta que tenia que acabar con esto ahora mismo, pues no me quedaba mucho tiempo de conciencia, parando un momento mis patadas me agache y tome al tipo por la camisa, creo que tenia la cara llena de sangre, talvez una ceja rota, el labio y uno que otro moretón y talvez le había reventado la mejilla uno nunca sabe, y le dije con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo tanto físico como mental.

-vete ahora mismo y dale este mensaje a Rukia- le digo cerca de su rostro, vuelvo a repetir, con la voz entrecortada,- porque no vienes tu misma a cobrar deudas, ahora resulta que no tienes la misma decencia que el te enseñó, no estés ensuciando su recuerdo, ¡maldita sea!, se que me odias pero ven a enfrentarte cara a cara conmigo, hazlo por el, demonios- le digo con coraje mientras lo suelto y me alejo caminando despacio, cuando creo que fue suficiente me meto en el primer callejón que encuentro, me recargo en la pared y me deslizo lentamente, mientas suspiro y pierdo la conciencia, oyendo por último como se acercaban mis amigos a mi.

Poco a poco voy sintiendo el dolor agudo de mis costillas rotas, y créanme que no es agradable, pero dejando eso de lado lo que yo quiero saber es donde diablos estoy, así que opto por abrir mis ojos y observar lo que me rodea, bien no veo muy bien, sigo viendo algo borroso, pero conforme pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta que se donde estoy, eso es algo bueno, sin embargo la persona dueña de la habitación no esta así que decido ir a buscarla, y cuando estoy en mi intento de levantarme oigo como la puerta se abre, así que me quedo a mitad de lo que estoy haciendo para levantar la mirada y encontrarme con una persona que no esperaba, formulándome así unas preguntas ¿me había equivocado y este no era el cuarto que pensé que era? Y si no ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, pero por mi sobresalto había hecho un movimiento brusco provocando que el dolor volviera, mucho mas intenso y agudo que antes, por lo tanto volví a tirarme sobre la cama, donde todo me paso factura y volví a caer en la inconciencia, solo quiero que alguien me responda una sencillísima pregunta ¿Por qué tenia que ser el?.

* * *

solo para aclarar, los que son amigos de orihime son lo se la sociedad de almas, jajaj solo puse algunos, y quiero agradecer

a los que leen mi historia, y especialmente a los que dejan reviews.

esto es muy importante este capitulo va dedicado a una amiga que quiero mucho y que espero que este capitulo la

haga feliz, jajaja **araaaa! sabes que te quiero eres genial por eso este capi te lo dedico a ti.**

espero que les guste este capi y la verdad perdonenme por tardar tanto a mi no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar por eso les

deje este capi que aunque corto espero que les haya gustado.

gracias nos vemos, hasta la proxima. :)


	7. Chapter 6

bien siento mucho la demora pero habia estado ocupada con examenes, trabajos, la graduacion etc, aparte de que la inspiracion no aparecia asiq eu espero esto comepse la larga ausencia.

queria subierlo el dia de mi cumpleaños pero no pude u.u me siento mal por eso.

lo mismo de siempre viloencia, mundo alterno xD, vocabulario vulgar.

espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Comatose **

Bien Chad y yo habíamos llegado a un puesto de ramen, una vez que nos entregaron la orden el teléfono de Chad comenzó a sonar, una vez lo saco y verifico la llamada su rostro mostro preocupación conforme transcurrió la llamada su semblante se fue haciendo más profundo y comenzó a preguntar cosas como donde estaba, que si estaba bien, en cuento recibo la información que quería corto la llamada y salió corriendo, y como la curiosidad pudo conmigo Salí corriendo detrás de él.

Mientras corríamos, vi el rostro lleno de preocupación de Chad no cambiaba y eso ocasiono que mi corazón comenzara a latir sin ritmo. Y aquí es cuando me pregunto qué es lo que habrá pasado para que él se ponga así, lo acabo de conocer así que no se mucho sobre su actitud, pero este momento debe de ser muy grave.

Y lo que no sabía es que el dicho de la curiosidad mato al gato se aplica en mi caso muy correctamente, la escena que nos íbamos a encontrar en ese lugar iba a ser fundamental para lo que en un futuro iba a pasar, dando pie también a mi relación con Orihime, pues a pesar de todo lo que sufrimos después de eso yo no cambiaría nada.

Y volviendo a lo que nos importa, conforme pasaba el tiempo, vi que los ojos de Chad iban perdiendo el brillo que tenían, dándole a sus ojos un aspecto de remordimiento, miedo y aun más emociones que no pude descifrar.

Lo que vimos al llegar cerca de un callejón fue alarmante, habían muchas personas formando un circulo entorno a alguien, conforme nos acercábamos mi corazón latía mas deprisa, a solo unos pasos mi corazón se detuvo, así como mi andar, para ver fijamente una cabellera naranja esparcida en el suelo, Salí de mi estado de shock cuando Chad termino de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella. Una vez llego al círculo fue directo a revisar el estado de Orihime.

-Tatsuki, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto a alguien del grupo, mientras analizaba las heridas, con rostro compungido.

-Para que me preguntas si es obvio.- comenzó diciendo con un tono desconfiado e incomodo, mientras apartaba la mirada- llegaron unos tipos enviados de "ella" y creo que se pasaron un poco esta vez.- continua diciendo mientras lo volvía a observar para soltar un suspiro- creo que le rompieron algunas costillas- termino con tono preocupado una chica de cabellos negros y cortos.

-sí, parece que fue duro el golpe- le dijo confirmando el daño- ya saben qué hacer, me llevo a Orihime- termino diciendo mientras la cargaba con cuidado.

Una vez se aseguro que la forma en que la sostenía no fuera a empeorar su estado emprendió camino conmigo pisándole los talones.

Fue un camino largo e incomodo, nadie hablo, no hubo nada que rompiera el abismo que se creó.

Sin embargo tenia graba en mi mente a fuego la imagen de Orihime en el callejón inconsciente, su rostro con algunos golpes y rasguños, con el labio sangrando, pálida, con respiración lenta y dificultosa. No sabía que era peor el encontrarla así o que esta imagen no se fuera de mi mente, por más que lo intentara ignorar la imagen se hacía más nítida, no me podía concentrar seguía como autómata a Chad por lugares que no era capaz de reconocer y que sinceramente no podían importarme menos.

Una vez que llegamos a casa de Chad, ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos directo a un cuarto en el cual Chad coloco a Orihime, donde se encargo de tratar las heridas de ella, lo que hizo a continuación me dejo en shock y totalmente avergonzado pues comenzó a desvestirla sé que es necesario para poder tratar mejor sus heridas y aparte de todo la ropa era un desastre, pero esto no evito que después de un rato el resentimiento hiciera aparición pues no podía creer la libertad que Chad tenia para hacer este tipo de cosas sin importarle o que le importara a ella.

Una vez que Chad acabo la tapo y le dio una mirada tierna y melancólica, me hizo una seña para que saliera con él, una vez afuera inicio una conversación que podría ayudar a solucionar mis dudas.

-Se que tienes dudas pero ahora no es el momento adecuado para responderlas- dijo cansado- además quisiera pedirte de favor que no le digas a nadie esto que acabas de ver- me miro con decisión- sabes que si se enteran de esto podrían utilizarlo para aprovecharse de ella.

-No me interesa contarle estas cosas a nadie, de hecho me preocupa la indiferencia que todos demuestran con la situación que envuelve a Orihime- le digo ofendido- pero yo no soy como ellos realmente me preocupa que es lo que sucede y quiero respuestas, esperare a que sea el momento pero te aseguro que no esperare demasiado.

-Está bien, en cuanto Orihime este mejor te contestare las preguntas que tengas y que yo pueda responder- me respondió soltando un suspiro a la vez que agachaba su cabeza, en señal de derrota y cansancio.- ahora iré a prepararle algo de comer para cuando despierte así que po- no lo deje continuar.

-Mientras tú haces eso la cuidare, no hace falta que me lo pidas lo hago por gusto- le dije en un tono cortante, la verdad no quería que sonara así pero no lo pude evitar me frustra esta situación.

Así que decido entrar a la habitación sorprendiéndome la imagen que encontré ósea a una Orihime despierta y haciendo intentos de levantarse, parece que le sorprendió verme y vaya que el sorprendido debería ser yo, aunque más que sorprendido estoy preocupado pues parece que en cualquier momento caerá en la inconsciencia y yo que pensaba que podría tener una buena charla con ella en donde podría resolver los misterios que la rodean.

Después de que se volviera a desmayar le dio fiebre y comenzó a delirar

-no…Rukia… vuelve…- se revolvía agitada entre la sabana mientras alzaba las manos inquieta.-no…agh…por…favor…agh…no le… hagas daño…no…a él…aah- ya no sabía si los quejidos eran por la pesadilla o por sus costillas, pero me dolía verla así.

No sabía qué hacer sentía una inmensa desesperación, cuando estaba listo para intervenir, dejo de hablar y de moverse, eso fue un alivio aunque momentáneo, pues su fiebre había aumentado y ahora sudaba a mares y respiraba rápida y dificultosamente.

Salí corriendo de la habitación para conseguir agua fría y paños para poder bajarle la fiebre, en la cocina me encontré con Chad quien al ver mi cara de preocupación se asusto y alarmado pregunto por Orihime.

-Su fiebre aumento, hay que bajarla rápido si no podría ser fatal- le digo agitado

-Ve con ella, yo llevare lo necesario- dijo preocupado

Solo asentí para volver a correr escaleras arriba a la habitación de Chad, una vez ahí busque desesperado un baño, al encontrarlo abrí la llave de la regadera para que saliera el agua fría, salí nuevamente de ahí ahora por Orihime, la tome en brazos cuidadosamente y entre con ella a la regadera apoyando mi espalda en la pared en ella en mi pecho, quien al sentir el agua fría hizo un ademan de moverse pero yo la sujete un poco más fuerte, mientras más tiempo pasaba mas alarmado me sentía pues la fiebre no bajaba casi nada, yo la abrazaba y le hablaba al oído, diciéndole cosas como todo saldrá bien, tu eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, debes luchar. Después de esto su temperatura fue disminuyendo, solté un suspiro de alivio me levante con ella en brazos, la envolví en una toalla, cerré la llave de la ducha y la cargue de regreso a la habitación ahora venia lo difícil, tengo que cambiarla pero no me atrevo.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente en ese momento llego Chad, quien al verme empadado y a Orihime empadada y envuelta en una toalla, se imagino mi dilema y se apresuro a sacar dos cambios de ropa una para mí y otro para Orihime.

-Toma esto, mientras tú te cambias la cambiare- me dijo más relajada y aliviado

-Sí, gracias-le contesto ¿desanimado?- regresare pronto a ver como sigue- continuo mas aliviado.

Una vez entre al baño mi mente comenzó a volar a lo ocurrido anteriormente, mientras me cambiaba, tenia aun más dudas que al inicio, sobre todo de la relación entre Rukia y Orihime, así como quien es el tan nombrado el que es el aparente causante de esta disputa.

Había dos personas que serian capaces de responder por completo todas y cada una de ellas sin embargo con una el precio sería muy alto y con la otra lo más difícil seria lograr la confianza suficiente para que me lo contara.

Solo algo tenía muy claro tomaría el camino difícil para solucionar esto, no importa cuán difícil o tedioso sea, pero lo lograría pues por el camino fácil tal vez sea el ms peligroso a escoger.

* * *

bien que les parecio? see talvez aburrido pero pero se me habia ido la inspiracion momentaneamente.

me disculpo por la demora y talvez por el mal capitulo u.u se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios n.n

aunque no lo paresca es una parte fundamental de la histroia aburrida pero fundamental.

no se que mas decir asi que hasta la proxima.


End file.
